Revealing Your True Colors
by ThisIsGoingToBeEpic
Summary: There were three things Hoagie told his cousin, Wally, that he would have to know before stepping into Gallagher High:   1  Jocks   2  School Lunches   3 Kuki Sanban.  BAMF!Kuki! SMART!Wally! Sibling!1/3. Cousin!2/4! Parings!3/4 1/362 2/5 86/60
1. Pilot

_**Hello! We are the triplets Mako, Kaoru, and Kotoha! This is our first story, as an American friend of ours got us into the show. We really hope that you enjoy it and that you read and review with much great words.**_

_**平和！**__**(Peace)**_

There were three things Hoagie told his cousin, Wally, that he would have to know before stepping into Gallagher High: Jocks, School Lunches, and Kuki Sanban.

Admittedly, Wally had been more intrigued than terrified of the sound of the illusive Kuki Sanban. There were plenty of rumors flying around regarding the coveted teen, but Wally was eager to make up his own mind about Kuki.

He wondered why his cousin was so fixated on telling Wally about this girl. She was a girl, after all.

Of course, he had to meet her first, but what better day than to do so, than on his first day of Gallagher High?

He was thankful to know at least three people in his new school. Though he was sure his geeky cousin and his friends really did not count as much. Though he was not that much of a geek compared to his cousin, maybe even a bigger one, but that was beside the point.

He knew that his acculturation into his new life in Cleveland, West Virginia would be a difficult one. He knew that the charter cultures were already established and he knew from experience that new comers were not very welcomed in a set setting. But he had reached partial assimilation in the cohort Hoagie had settled into years before the start of High School career.

"He has got a point there." Abby, Hoagie's girlfriend, had said on one of the many days she was over at their house. "Kuki is no good, baby." She had said pointedly to the Australian as she took a sip of her Diet Coke and the wind whistled through the backyard.

Nigel, a good friend of Hoagie's, gave a pointed look at the French girl, "She is not that bad, Abby." He had said as a wind chime chimed in the breeze.

"Abby knows she is yo sister and all Nigel, heck, she was Abby's best friend. Then she went ahead and got all punk on us. She ain't our Kuki anymore." Abby said pointedly, placing her Diet Coke on the wooden picnic table and crossing her arms, her eyes boring into the eyes that laid hidden behind Nigel's sunglasses.

"You do not understand what she has been going through." Nigel said, crossing his arms.

"Of course we do!" Abby shouted, making Wally jump at the normally chilled French girl as she replied with her, somewhat hostile, retort.

"You don't think we don't know! You don't think Abby was there for her!" Abby shouted, tears trekking down her now red face.

"We all were! She was the one who shut us out!" Abby continued to yell at the relatively calm exterior that the British teen wore. "We tried!" Abby said, wiping the newly formed tears away from her eyes, only for them to be replaced by new ones.

Wally looked between the fight the two friends were having, wondering what on Earth they were talking about. He looked to his left at his cousin, who was looking down at the cement, his blue eyes glazed over in silent tears.

Hoagie had been through a lot, with what happened to this girl, Kuki, and in his own family. Wally and Joey's presence in the Gilligan house was enough of the reminder of that tragic day that Wally's parents had been murdered.

Though that topic was silently tabooed from appearing in any form of conversation in the family, especially when Joey was around.

When the Beatle boys had first moved in, Betty, Hoagie's mother, had tried to get Wally to talk. He had been so distanced from society when he arrived a few days before the start of fall break. She was worried about her nephews. After a while, Wally became used to living in the area. He had been introduced to Hoagie's girlfriend and best friend, and Joey was introduced to Tommy's, even though Tommy was a few years older than him, it would seem beneficial almost, to know the popular, upper classmen, of his new middle school.

"You ready?" Hoagie asked him, making Wally jump out of his reverie. He looked out of his window at the building in front of him as the day after fall break had arrived, almost in a blink of an eye, and he was to return to school.

The building was made up of dark stone, towering thee stories high and looked almost like a prison instead of a learning institute designed for pre-college educational purposes. It had a brilliant shade of forest green ivy trekking up the sides of the ancient building. Along the green grass of the frontal courtyard, many picnic tables littered the area, some of which were occupied by jocks clad in scarlet red letterman jackets and sports uniforms or the bubbly, uniform clad cheerleaders who were gossiping away about the hottest movie or the latest cultural trend that interested their preppy cohort.

Wally heard the click of Hogie's seatbelt coming undone from where he sat next to him. "Come on, Wally." He said as Wally unbuckled his own seatbelt. "Abby and Nigel should be inside already." he said as the two boys climbed out of Hoagie's rusted red 1986 Ford pickup truck.

After making sure the car doors were securely locked, the two cousins made their way on to the cemented path that led towards the entrance to Gallagher High. As the two boys walked, the jocks and cheerleaders halted their previous conversation to stare at the blonde Australian.

Wally hung his head slightly so that his long, blonde bangs covered his face.

Hoagie opened the glass door so the two could enter the learning establishment.

Wally looked up at his surroundings. He was standing in what looked like the circular main hall of the building that reminded Wally much about the atriums that were present in Pompeian and other Ancient Roman homes. The ceiling above him was made up of glass, letting the soft yellow glow of the sun's rays light up the area. There were two hallways that exited the wings of the circular hall, each leading to either the arts department or the athletics, which he knew from Hoagie, took up most of the school. Next to Wally stood a large, sculpted bulldog, the mascot for the high school. In front of him stood a wall made of glass that held trophies won at various competitions and awards the school had won for having high academics.

Behind the glass wall, Wally could see what was obviously the cafeteria, which was a glow in the bright sunlight that streamed from the pellucid like ceiling.

"HOAGIE!" Abby shouted, waving toward the brown haired boy. Wally could see her at a table with Nigel a couple of seats over.

Hoagie waved in greeting and began walking down one of the halls that branched out of the annular entrance hall that led to the cafeteria behind the glass wall.

"You ready for your first day?" Abby asked Wally as the two boys took their seat at the cafeteria table.

"I guess so." Wally responded to the French girl, rubbing his hands together, a nervous habit he realized he adapted since coming to the new area.

"There's nothing you need to worry about." Abby stated, sensing the nervous gesture made by Wally. "You'll be fine." she smiled at him.

"Abby's right." Nigel said, speaking up for the first time in a few days, "You will be perfectly fine." he said, confidently patting the Australian boys shoulder in support.

"See," Hoagie said, "You'll be fine. Trust me." He said, smiling.

Wally nodded; knowing the only way to prove that the day would be 'just fine' was to first get through said day so that he could make the right assumption for himself. What he didn't plan on, was meeting Kuki Sanban.

_**That's it! We really hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of our story. Now we have some questions for you since we're knew to everything.**_

_**1) Does anyone have an obsessive crush on Hoagie? Not like an author but an OC? We didn't know if one existed yet and if we could, with the creator's permission, use said character in a future chapter of this story.**_

_**2) What authours would you, as fellow readers and writers, recommend for us to read? Since we are new, we don't know many people on this site, and therefore, don't know about the wonderful stories that we have yet to find and read, so with recommendations from you, we can find and read the wonderful stories people like ourselves have written.**_

_**3) We really hope you readers will review this chapter. As with reviews, come for us the inspiration for us to overcome inevitable future challenges that we may encounter while writing the story. We also hope you favourite and alert this story, so that we know that people will continue to read the chapters that we post in the future.**_

_**Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and hopefully review this chapter. We hope to have the next chapter out as soon as we can.**_

_**ありがとお、**_

_**Mako, Kaoru, and Kotoha.**_


	2. An Unplanned Meeting

**Hello all! We would first like to extend our gratitude to the fourteen people who reviewed this story; frankly, we did not think it would become such an accomplishment! You truly brightened our day!**

**Also, we encourage you all to check out the KND wiki's! They are a great source of information on the characters and OC's the archive has, which has come in very handy to us, as we have researched on the characters there and have learned a lot about them that we didn't even know!**

**Now that we have that out of the way, we will be using Buddygirl1004's OC: Mollylee Dianalee Abrams, in our story. In addition, we really liked the last name Buddygirl1004 had for Ace, so we will also be borrowing that from her. Therefore, Molly belongs to her, as well as, Aces last name, and of course, the rest belongs to Warburton-San and his epic brilliantness in creating Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**As for Review Replies: **

**Un4getable: We talked to Buddygirl1004 on the wiki's and she told us she wouldn't be writing anything for a long time, apparently, her mother found out about her Fanfiction account and banned her from posting, threatening her that if she does she would have all sources of technology taken away from her. But, she hopes to begin writing again in two years when she turns 18, though that is her best-case scenario. In the meantime, she will continue to write for her stories and update once she turns eighteen and is no longer under her mother's control. Either that, or she will begin to update once she start college. **

**Numbeh 013: You will just have to wait and see! We have it all thought out so hopefully it will be smooth sailing and you can discover the answer to your questions in the upcoming chapters.**

**Okay, that is it for the review replies! Thank you all for the great author recommendations you all sent in! We will make sure to read them as soon as possible!**

**Also, we forgot this last time: **

**We don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Warburton-San does. We also do not own the last name of Ace, Buddygirl1004 does. Now that we have that out of the way, let us get to the next chapter!**

**Also, one last note, we hope you go through with this chapter, we've heard of people who read a story and then the author does something that the reader's don't appreciate and they then stop reading the story all together. This is that instance here, this story is rated T **_**because**_** of this chapter and, of course, the future chapter that have yet to come. It is also to be expected since this contains a BAMF! character. This, for those of you who do not know, stands for Bad Ass Mother Fucker. Which Kuki is majorly in this story, but as per usual, Wally ends up saving her from herself. It's like that one song by P!nk, **_**"Don't Let Me Get Me"**_** Kuki is her own worst enemy, but she has to be this way in order to survive, which of course, will be revealed in a future chapter of the story as with all the other plot holes that you were introduced to in the last chapter of the story.**

**So we ask of you to please read the chapter and not just abandon it. We ask you that you please review the chapter and tell us, calmly and without the usage of a flame, how this chapter was in your head.**

**Thank you, now, we believe we have wasted enough of your precious time, please, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: An Unplanned Meeting<p>

* * *

><p>It had been an overall successful first day for Wally. The jocks paid him little attention and the cafeteria had served normal looking food for lunch.<p>

Currently, Wally was at his locker, straightening out everything neatly and orderly. He had some time to kill before he had to leave since Hoagie was helping a fellow classmate with his Calculus homework.

"Hey, Newbie." Came the unmistakable voice of Ace Pratass. Wally knew his face from the description Hoagie had given him earlier that week. He wore a red letterman jacket and faded blue jeans. His hair was styled upward in the way that reminded Wally of Robert Pattinson. He wore sunglasses even though he was inside, which Wally did not quite get the social trend of.

Wally could not help but think that he looked like a Hispanic Nigel with hair. Wally shook the thought out of his head.

He turned back to his locker and straightened out his books, trying to seem nonchalant as the jock made his way closer to the Australian.

"So what do we have here?" he asked, leaning against the locker next to Wally's. Wally flinched slightly at the close proximity of the buff jock.

Wally proceeded to ignore him, "Hey shrimp, I'm talking to you." he said gruffly.

"Well I'm not talking to you, so shove off." Wally said, standing up and slamming his locker closed. Wally's heart was pounding fast as Ace grabbed the back of his hoodie, slamming him against the locker.

"Hey, aren't you Gilligan's cousin?" He asked, "I bet you are, scrawny arms, puny, weak, atrocious hair, and a lack of respect, you definitely are a Gilligan." Ace said his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I said shove off." Wally growled, pushing him away, thankful for those boxing lessons his dad had him take back home. The shove caught Ace off guard, and the bully stumbled backwards.

He shook himself, his face fuming, "Why you little-" he threatened, as he grabbed Wally's collar and lifted him above the ground, his fist pulled back, ready to punch Wally. Wally closed his eyes, waiting for the punch when-

"Ace!" shouted a deep female voice. Wally cracked open an eye to see Ace's face frozen and white. "Drop him." the voice commanded, and Ace obediently dropped Wally onto the hard tiled floor.

Wally's vision was altered and he received a new view that contained the female who saved him, his jaw dropping.

Her ebony hair was cropped short and reached the base of her neck. She had one side of her bangs swished to the other side of her head. Her ears were pierced up with various earrings including skull and crossbones. Her eyebrows were pierced as well as the right side of her nose.

Her outfit consisted of a black tank top under a red see-through blouse that had fish netting under it. Half way down the blouse the fabric stopped and more fish netting was exposed and stopped a little below her hips.

Her jeans consisted of black leather skinny jeans that were ripped up on the side, exposing red tights. On her feet, she wore black converse boots that went up to her knees.

Her exposed left wrist was inked in some kind of tattoo that Wally could not distinguish from his current vantage point.

Wally never pegged himself to have a kink, but looking at this girl, Wally could tell he was very much mistaken.

"Hey Kuki." Ace greeted the girl, a dopey smile on his face.

_Kuki?_ Wally thought, _As in Kuki Sanban?_Wally took another look at the strange oriental girl, carefully examining her.

"Shut up." Kuki stated crossing her arms. She walked towards where the two boys were, her hips swaying in a dangerous fashion that could make traffic stop on Main Street.

Wally did not know his mouth was hanging agape until Kuki knelt down and closed it with her finger.

"He's a new kid." Ace said stupidly to the raven hair girl, in hopes that it would explain his prior behavior.

"I can see that." Kuki snapped at the Hispanic jock. "Hoagie's cousin right?" Kuki asked him, a sly smile on her cherry red lips. Wally found that his voice had fled in the presence of the girl and he could only nod in response.

"Quiet, hu?" Kuki asked, patting his cheek affectionally, "I like quiet boys." she said, winking at the blonde Australian, making his heart rate increase rapidly.

Kuki stood up; arms crossed once more, "Go home, Ace." She commanded in a nonchalant manner.

"Only if you're going home with me." Ace said smoothly, smiling a toothy grin at the oriental girl. Kuki rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Kuki asked him, "Like getting your daily test for AIDs? Lord knows how many girls you fucked today under the bleachers."

"I'm sure you were one of them." Ace countered smoothly to her.

"In your dreams, Pratass." Kuki countered, rolling her amethyst eyes at the jock.

"You know you want me." Ace stated in a honeyed tone.

"Not really." Kuki countered, leering at the jock.

"Whatever." Ace said, clearly admitting defeat from his actions. "I'll be seeing you around though." Ace said quickly, a glint in his eye that Kuki blankly ignored as he turned around and walked away.

"Sorry about that." Kuki stated to the Australian boy as he rose from his place on the ground. "We try to keep him on his leash but sometimes he finds a way to wriggle out of it." Wally did not want to ask who _we_ were; he was too busy starring into her eyes. A strange shade of shimmering amethyst that was so rare, he could not fathom _why_ or _how_ this girl had that iris shade.

His eyes trailed down to her cherry red lips, which were moving, she was speaking. "Huh?" Wally asked, quickly shaking his head, hoping to eliminate all incoherent thought processes he currently experienced.

"I was asking if you spoke or just stared off into space for all of your existence." She said, chuckling a bit and then quelling herself.

"O-oh, u-uh, n-no." Wally answered dumbly looking down at the ground, "I-I-I sp-speak, ob-obviously." Wally said, stuttering over his words. _Ah crud, I thought I stopped stuttering!_ Wally cursed himself, _She's gonna think I'm a total looser._ He thought. He looked back up at her and saw that once again her lips were moving.

"…new kid." He heard her say.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Wally said, silently cursing himself again, _Get it together, Beatles! _He yelled at himself angrily, he took a deep breath and spoke, "What was that, again?" He asked her.

"I asked you what your name was, new kid." She stated.

"Oh, well, it's Wallabee, Wallabee Beatles, but you can call me Wally, everyone calls me Wally." Wally said, making sure not to miss a beat this time, or risk _further_ embarrassing himself in front of the oriental girl.

"Well, _Wally_," she said, her words slipping from her tongue in an easy elegance that made Wally's body crawl with goosebumbs. "I'm guessing I will be seeing you around school." She said, turning on her heel and walking towards the exit.

Wally leant his back against the lockers and slid down them, a smile on his lips, he would definitely be seeing her around school.

"Hey, Wally." Hoagie said, coming out of a door down the hall and walking over to his cousin. "What up with you?" He asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"I met Kuki." He stated, "She saved me when Pratass was annoying me." He said, turning his face to look up at his cousin, whose eyes had gone wide with shock.

"You did what!" Hoagie asked him.

"I met Kuki. Well, more like Kuki met me." Wally clarified, scrunching his eyebrows together. "I don't see what the problem is with you and her?" He said, as he got up from the floor and the two cousins made their way to the exit.

"You really want me to explain a complicated story to you?" Hoagie asked his cousin as they stepped out into the fresh air.

"Yes, I would really much appreciate some background information on people who I meet." Wally declared as they passed by a girl wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. She had curly, light brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, Hoagie!" The girl shouted, waving furiously at Hoagie as she ran over to him and Wally.

Hoagie grimaced, "Hey, Molly." He greeted the girl, who in return gave him a thousand watt smile.

"I just had a quick question to ask you." She stated, not even glancing at the company they had.

"Okay, which is?" Hoagie asked the bubbly girl, impatiently tapping his foot.

"I was wondering if that Science project it due Thursday or Friday." She asked him as she switched her weight on her feet.

"Friday." Hoagie responded in an exasperated tone, which Molly must not have sensed.

"Okay!" She said happily, "Thanks!" She said, before running off to join her friends.

"So who was that?" Wally asked Hoagie.

"Mollylee Dianalee Abrams. AKA, the most annoying girl in this school." Hoagie replied icily as they climbed into his car.

"Care to share the details?" Wally asked him.

Hoagie gave him a stony glare before pulling out of the parking space and driving home.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea, we hope you liked this chapter. We were able to write and complete it during our thirty-minute break in school. We really hope that you will continue to read and review these upcoming chapters, but there will be scenes of violence, just so you know ahead of time. We will make sure to warn you ahead of time.<strong>

**Please leave a review! It inspires us to write more and we do enjoy writing. Thanks again to Morgan, for letting us use Ace's last name! **

**平和****!**

**Mako, Koaru, and Kotoha **


End file.
